Magnetism
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: "Une lueur apparut au fond des yeux de Peter lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le Prince. Un sentiment étrange, une chaleur enivrante." Quelque chose change entre Caspian et le Roi, quelque chose d'irréversible. Il apparaît une attraction inopinée, une tension...brûlante. Two-Shot. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: River time

Warning: _Rating M justifié (masturbation, lemon (dans le second chapitre)), slash (relation yaoi)_

Pairing: _Peter Pevensie / Caspian X_

Disclaimer: _Tous ces personnages et ce monde fantastique qu'est Narnia appartiennent au grand C.S Lewis, et non à moi. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez d'avoir créé et écrit cette fabuleuse Histoire qu'est Le Monde de Narnia._

 **NOTE** **:** _Hello! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui sera un Two-Shot… Bon, je pense que vous allez constater quelques similitudes avec le chapitre 2 d' «Alive», c'est voulu. J'ai souhaité reprendre les «thèmes principaux» en quelque sorte de ce chapitre 2 (le banquet, le couloir…) mais je veux y donner un aspect différent, avec un couple différent. Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira!_

* * *

Magnetism

Les fins d'après-midi étaient tièdes et douces à Narnia. Alors que la lumière devenait plus chaleureuse, l'air chargé des effluves de la forêt était encore réchauffé par les rayons du soleil, à mi-hauteur dans le ciel. La nature était paisible, presque silencieuse, entourée d'un halo de majesté et de mystère. Les couleurs chaudes de l'astre contrastaient avec l'émeraude des sapins, le vert absinthe de la mousse tendre au sol.

Le cheval de Peter marchait à pas lents, tandis que le Roi appréciait les décors qui s'offraient à son regard. Il ne se lassait jamais de ces chevauchées à travers les bois qu'il affectionnait tant. Il aimait pouvoir, le temps de quelques heures, se retrouver seul, loin de tous ses devoirs, loin des entrevues et des négociations avec les seigneurs voisins, si importantes pour l'avenir de Narnia qui reposerait entre les mains du Prince Caspian. Loin de leur départ qui se profilait bien trop rapidement à Cair Paravel. Il savait qu'ils partiraient bientôt, c'était indéniable, mais au-delà du fait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde où il avait passé tant de moments inoubliables, il avait le sentiment, inexplicable, d'oublier quelque chose. Que c'était trop tôt pour partir, qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire ici. Peter ignorait la raison de cette impression, et pourquoi une telle sensation s'était insinuée en lui, mais plus leur départ approchait, plus elle se renforçait. Alors il s'isolait en dehors du château, trouvait la quiétude au bord de la Mer, au milieu des arbres et du silence, se vidait l'esprit en galopant toujours plus loin, laissant le vent rafraîchir son visage quand il faisait chaud, comme aujourd'hui.

Peter sortit de ses pensées lorsque le bruit familier de la rivière parvint à ses oreilles. Alors qu'il s'en approcha, il remarqua qu'il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Un cheval d'un noir de jais attendait patiemment près d'un arbre, auquel ses rennes étaient accrochés. Le Roi ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux quant à l'identité de la personne se trouvant là, lui qui était habituellement seul à cette heure ci. Il s'arrêta au bord de la clairière et descendit de son cheval, pour marcher en direction de l'eau. Les arbres s'écartaient pour créer un passage subtil, vers la berge; le jeune homme écarta les branches aux feuilles irisées, soulignées de la lumière déclinante. L'eau était turquoise, peu profonde à cet endroit; des larges roches plates formaient un semblant de plage, et d'autres roches s'enfonçaient sous l'eau claire. Peter s'avança d'avantage, et se figea lorsqu'il aperçut la personne à qui appartenait le cheval, et qui était loin de lui être inconnue, même de dos…

Caspian se baignait dans la rivière, profitant sans doute de la fraîcheur de l'eau en cette journée d'été. Peter aurait pu simplement l'interpeller et le saluer, avant de retourner à Cair Paravel, rien de plus normal.

Sauf que Caspian était entièrement nu… et qu'en le voyant ainsi, Peter ne put se retenir de rougir légèrement. Le Prince était d'une beauté captivante, cette pensée ne put que s'imposer à l'esprit du Roi, car toute personne aurait constaté sa noble apparence en cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient humides et désordonnés, et bouclaient légèrement sur sa nuque; des gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son dos, sur ses épaules finement musclées, par les entraînements sans doute. Le regard du Roi s'arrêta sur les reins du jeune homme, qui avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. On pouvait aisément deviner ce que l'eau cachait, et lorsque les yeux de Peter parcoururent le bas de son échine et le tracé fin de ses muscles, une étrange chaleur envahit son corps.

C'est à cet instant que Caspian se retourna, dans un mouvement pour regagner la berge. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Roi, il se figea à son tour; tous deux restèrent immobiles. Les yeux de Peter dérivèrent malgré lui sur son torse halé, l'eau qui y ruisselait, sur son ventre plat, ses hanches. Le reste était caché par l'eau, mais le tracé de son aine était bien visible, et laissait apercevoir presque plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Les derniers rayons de soleil et leur lumière tamisée soulignaient chaque goutte d'eau, qui semblait étinceler. La nudité du Prince en était indécente, tant son corps était d'une beauté presque sculpturale.

La respiration de Peter devint difficile, la chaleur de son corps redoubla, sans qu'il ne puisse rien maîtriser. Ses yeux, voilés par quelque chose d'étrange, remontèrent le long du corps de Caspian, et il croisa de nouveau les iris chocolat du Prince. Son regard n'aurait pas du se poser ainsi sur le jeune homme, le détailler ainsi, et il n'aurait pas du être ainsi assombri, ainsi troublé.

Alors que tous deux continuaient de se regarder, sans un mot, l'atmosphère changea, s'alourdit, devint presque électrisante. Quelque chose passa entre eux, qui diffusa la chaleur du corps de Peter jusque dans son bas ventre, qui se crispa. Le trouble se répercuta dans les yeux du Prince, qui ne put esquisser non plus le moindre geste. Peter remarqua le frisson qui s'empara du corps de Caspian, de froid, ou _d'autre_ _chose_. Et s'en fut trop pour lui. Il recula d'un pas, désemparé de sa propre réaction, et avant que le Prince n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Roi fit volte face et disparut entre les arbres, précipitamment.

Il saisit son cheval et le lança au galop, à travers la forêt, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait de la rivière. Il se força à taire ses pensées, à se concentrer sur les arbres défilant autour de lui. Son esprit était comme annihilé. Lorsqu'il arriva à Cair Paravel, la lumière avait encore décliné dans le ciel, et déjà la silhouette de la lune, presque transparente, s'y dessinait. Le Roi tendis sa monture à un écuyer, trop perturbé pour s'en occuper lui même, passa les lourdes portes du château, et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre menant à ses appartements. Il marchait à pas rapides, ne voulant croiser personne; il n'en aurait pas eu la force, persuadé que ce qu'il avait éprouvé était inscrit sur son visage.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma derrière lui avec un bruit mat, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit aux draps brodés d'or. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de calmer la vitesse des battements de son cœur.

 _Que lui arrivait-il?_ Pourquoi était-il aussi troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, par la vision du corps de Caspian? Il n'aurait pas du ressentir ce genre de chose, cette chaleur... C'était un homme, comme lui, son corps n'aurait pas du retenir son attention, le captiver ainsi, le perturber. Il aurait du partir, ne serait-ce que par respect, ne pas l'observer ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait réellement d'avoir lieu, cette chose étrange qui l'espace de quelques instants, était passée entre eux, pour la première fois. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu décrocher son regard de sa peau, des contours de ses muscles…? Peter revit les gouttes d'eau couler le long du torse du Prince, de son abdomen, pour gagner son aine, puis disparaître sous l'eau. De nouveau, cette sensation si étrange, inexplicable, prit possession de lui. Cette chaleur, lourde, presque… _lascive._ C'était la première fois que le Roi ressentait de telles choses, à l'égard d'un homme qui plus est, à l'égard de _Caspian._ Il avait si honte... Les yeux sombres du Prince le fixant s'imposèrent à son esprit, et involontairement il sentit sa virilité durcir. Il émit un gémissement plaintif. _Par Aslan, que lui arrivait-il?_

Il comprit alors que le désir envahissait son propre corps, insolent, incontrôlable. Son esprit dérivait, comme s'il était embrumé, vers d'autres images… Des images… qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capables de traverser ses pensées ainsi, un jour. Il se mit à imaginer les gouttes d'eau glisser sur une autre partie du corps de Caspian, plus… au sud. Il se mit à voir son corps nu, caressé par l'eau fraîche de la rivière, puis il se vit à la place de ces gouttes d'eau, et il ne put retenir un autre gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, mais différent cette fois-ci. Les images continuaient de défiler irrépressiblement dans ses pensées, et lentement, sa main glissa vers son entre-jambe, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ses doigts saisirent son membre, dur et presque douloureux sous le poids de se désir qui l'habitait. Il commença alors un lent vas-et-viens, comme s'il avait peur de se toucher ainsi en pensant à Caspian, peur qu'on le découvre, tant c'était immoral, malsain. Mais les sensations qui investirent son corps étaient enivrantes. C'était si bon… Sa main accéléra, serrée autour de son sexe, et son souffle s'alourdit. Il ne parvint plus à retenir ses gémissements, tant le plaisir augmentait. C'était si mal, mais c'était grisant, et si excitant… Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines, et semblait prêt à exploser à tout instant. Soudain, il se mit à imaginer la main de Caspian remplacer la sienne, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il jouisse, dans un cri étranglé, se déversant dans sa main, sur sa chemise.

Il appuya son autre main sur son front, en reprenant son souffle. _Si mal…_ Peter soupira, ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, à la pensé de l'inconvenance de ce qu'il venait de faire. Las, décontenancé, et sans le vouloir en proie à un cruel désir, il se leva.

Il lui fallait un bain, _glacé_.

* * *

 _À suivre! Le chapitre 2 sera (très) certainement plus long, et plus chaud… ^^_


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight Ball

NOTE: _Voilà enfin la suite de l'histoire! Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, je suis partie à l'étranger sans emporter mon ordinateur et je n'ai pas pu continuer d'écrire... J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira ( c'est normalement le dernier, mais lisez ma note en fin de page...). Je le redis encore, pour ceux qui ont lu ma fiction "Alive", il est normal de trouver des similitudes dans ce chapitres avec le premier chapitre d'"Alive", c'est voulu haha, bien que les deux histoires n'aient aucun liens entre elles (je voulais simplement ré-exploiter l'atmosphère d'une réception et des couloirs du château)._

Pairing: Peter Pevensie / Caspian X

Warning _:_ _Rating M justifié (lemon, slash)! Ce chapitre contient une scène explicite (et détaillée).  
_

Disclaimer _: Je dois tout au grand C.S Lewis, que j'admire tant. Tout lui appartient: les personnages, le monde de Narnia... _

* * *

Magnetism (chapitre 2)

Lorsque Peter s'éveilla, le soleil semblait seulement poindre à l'horizon, de cette douce lueur se posant sur les fines vagues roulant dans la baie, faisant étinceler subtilement la Mer turquoise. L'aube enveloppait sa chambre d'une lumière hésitante, chaude et s'intensifiant à mesure que l'astre sortait des flots, et Peter oublia un instant ses songes, le regard posé sur le paysage s'offrant à ses yeux par les hautes fenêtres dont il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux, la veille. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire subitement, le temps d'émerger de son sommeil: la rivière, Caspian, son corps nu, l'effet que cette image avait eu sur lui et ses pensées égarées vers le Prince. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi attiré par un homme. Son rêve, aussi, afflua en sa mémoire, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce genre de rêve, si réel qu'on paraît étonné de s'en réveiller, qui laisse une étrange et désagréable sensation de manque, de vide, ce genre de rêve qui laisse pantelant, désireux de _plus;_ ce genre de rêve vibrant tant d'érotisme qu'il paraît surnaturel. Peter avait déjà rêvé plus où moins ainsi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait d'un homme. _Pas n'importe quel homme…_ Le visage de Caspian s'imprimait encore sous ses paupières, et le Roi se maudit d'avoir de tels rêves, de tels pensées. Il ignorait d'où venait cette étrange sensation qui étreignait son corps, pourquoi elle était là, et que faire. Lui, Grand Roi Peter, malmené par et prisonnier de ses propres désirs… c'était insupportable.

En soupirant, le Roi se leva et s'habilla. Il attrapa une simple chemise crème, avec indifférence. Ce soir avait lieu le bal de la Pleine Lune, il ne l'avait pas oublié; ainsi aurait il tout le temps de s'habiller prestigieusement plus tard… même si son costume était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Peter observa le ciel. Il était encore tôt, personne ne devait être levé de son frère et de ses sœurs à cette heure-ci, et Caspian non plus… enfin, il l'espérait. L'éviter n'était sans doute pas une solution réfléchie, mais Peter n'en avait d'autre, et il ne souhaitais en aucun cas rencontrer à nouveau le Prince et subir une nouvelle fois une telle réaction de la part de son propre corps. Il ne voulait pas que les choses lui échappent à nouveau, ni perdre contenance; sa position le lui interdisait.

Les pensées ainsi occupées, il se dirigea vert les écuries. Une promenade à l'air frais du matin lui ferait le plus grand bien, se dit-il en attrapant les rênes de son cheval, avant de s'élancer au galop vers la côte.

* * *

Lorsque Peter revint au château, peu de temps plus tard, il s'y glissa avec discrétion et regagna en hâte ses appartements. «Ridicule» pensa-t-il en refermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment éviter le Prince, surtout étant donné les événements de ce soir. Mais il pouvait au moins l'éviter aujourd'hui… Tout le monde sera pris dans la préparation du bal et du banquet, personne ne remarquera sans doute son absence. Il s'assit à son bureau, décidé à se charger des papiers s'y amoncelant, et à lire quelques livres pour se changer les idées, et occuper sa journée.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà à l'ouest lorsque Peter releva la tête du manuscrit dans lequel il était plongé. La journée n'avait pas été aussi longue qu'il le pensait, finalement, se dit-il avec un sourire. Mais ce sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cette heure impliquait: il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour le Bal, où la confrontation avec Caspian serait inévitable…

Peter inspira profondément, chassant ces pensées de sa tête. Il était Roi. _Grand Roi_. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes desquelles il devait s'inquiéter, plutôt que du Prince et de la réaction qu'il avait pu avoir le temps d'un instant. Il se devait de paraître sous son meilleur jour ce soir, d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait le perturber.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Huit heure moins le quart. Ce qui lui laissait seulement un quart d'heure pour être prêt et se rendre à la salle de Bal. Enfin, il aurait déjà du y être. Susan l'avait informée qu'ils devaient s'y rendre à 19h30, bien que le bal ne commence qu'à la tombée de la nuit. En effet, en tant que Rois et Reines, leur rôle étaient d'accueillir les invités, en compagnie du Prince, lui avait-elle rappelé, et de veiller à ce que tout soit parfait. Voilà qu'il faillait à son devoir, pour la troisième fois en deux jours. D'abord en fuyant lâchement, puis en s'isolant, et enfin en arrivant en retard au Bal la plus important de l'été. Peu lui importait ce que son frère et ses sœurs diraient, à vrai dire, mais pour son image, il avait intérêt à paraître plus fier que jamais, oubliant ce qui le taraudait, ses tergiversations et ses émotions de la veille.

Il se saisit d'une chemise fine et légère, aux manches quelque peu bouffantes et d'un blanc pur, telle la neige tombant sur Narnia avec un silence religieux, lorsque La Sorcière Blanche y exerçait son règne de tyrannie; et il revêtit un pourpoint rouge vermeil rebrodé de fils d'or, formant de délicates feuilles s'enroulant jusque sur sa taille. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de sa longue cape, se jugeant suffisamment bien habillé comme cela; de plus, avec l'écrasante chaleur qu'il avait fait tout au long de la journée, l'air de la soirée s'annonçait chaud également.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil, au miroir cette fois-ci. L'image que celui-ci lui renvoyait était celle d'un jeune homme troublé, le front barré par un pli soucieux, semblant à des lieux des festivités s'annonçant. Il ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les paupières. Il se redressa, arrangea le bouton de son pourpoint, lissa le tissus lourd et précieux, et observa de nouveau son reflet. Voilà qui était quelque peu mieux.

Il soupira, d'avantage pour se ressaisir que par lassitude. Il devait se persuader que tout ça ne voulait strictement rien dire, que cette journée était des plus normales, s'il voulait renvoyer cette image de Roi dégageant prestance et impassibilité, ce soir. S'il voulait garder contenance. «La chaleur» se dit-il. Ce n'avait été rien de plus que la chaleur qui lui avait joué des tours, hier, étourdissant son esprit. Et il n'avait rien de mal à ce qu'il avait fait, une fois seul dans sa chambre; il était un jeune homme normal, après tout, qui avait certains _besoins_ à satisfaire, et… «Un jeune homme normal, certes, mais un Roi. Et un roi qui a imaginé le Prince Caspian remplacer sa main par la sienne lorsqu'il se touchait...». Il secoua la tête, chassant une énième fois ces pensées. Il fallait qu'il se persuade que tout était normal, qu'il ne ressentais absolument rien pour Caspian si ce n'est de la cordialité. «La chaleur. C'est tout».

Il fit volte face pour se détourner du miroir, et observa la pendule. Huit heure et quart.

Là, il était vraiment en retard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait faire son entrée comme il se doit.

Peter sortit de ses appartements et pris la direction de la Salle de Réception. Les couloirs étaient vides et sombres à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était déjà au Bal, aussi ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre froide et il ne croisa pas âme qui vive. À mesure qu'il approchait du Bal, la musique parvenait de plus en plus clairement à ses oreilles. Il tourna une dernière fois, et l'immense porte lui apparut, ouverte sur la Salle du Bal, et gardée par deux minotaures qui lui adressèrent une révérence à son passage. La Salle était éclairée de milles feux, tous dansaient, ou discutaient par petits groupes, un verre de vin à la main. Les jeunes femmes rivalisaient de beauté dans leurs robes ornées de douces couleurs, mais aucune n'était aussi belle que Susan et Lucy, occupées pour l'une à danser au bras d'un faune et pour l'autre à discuter avec un jeune centaure. Les narniens aussi s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, et plusieurs femmes portaient dans leur cheveux une fleur aux pétales soyeux, ou une couronne de lierre délicatement tressée. Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans l'immense salle, un centaure souffla dans une corne de brume dont le son clair couvrit les bruits environnants.

\- Grand Roi Peter, le Magnifique, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Aussitôt les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, dont ceux de Susan, un air réprobateur sur le visage; et ceux de Caspian. Il n'était pas loin de Lucy, conversant avec deux demoiselles; il se figea néanmoins instantanément lorsqu'il vit Peter. Soudain la chaleur envahit le corps du Roi, tout autre que celle s'étirant dans l'air du soir, alors qu'il soutînt le regard brillant du Prince. Tout ce qu'il avait pu se dire pour se convaincre que tout était normal se brisa lorsqu'il croisa ce même regard qu'hier, au bord de la rivière. Il était définitivement perdu.

Avant que son trouble ne puisse se lire sur son visage, ailleurs que dans ses yeux car il était certain que Caspian avait pu le voir de nouveau, il se détourna prestement et avança à travers la foule qui s'écarta quelque peu, ceux étant le plus près de lui s'inclinant avec respect alors qu'il rejoignait son frère et ses sœurs. Très vite, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, et après qu'il ai salué ses sœurs et Edmund, Peter se fit apostropher par Glenstorm pour converser des derniers entraînements de leur armée. Puis par quelqu'un d'autre, à propos des accords de paix avec un des seigneurs ancien allié de Miraz.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il parvint à obtenir quelque instants de répit dans ces discussions, prétextant une soudaine soif. Il se dirigea vers le grand buffet trônant à gauche de la pièce, et alors qu'il s'était appliqué à l'éviter tout au long de la soirée, Peter aperçu le Prince, appuyé contre le mur. À nouveau quelque chose l'électrisa, mais il ignorait ce qu'était cette étrange sensation qui se glissait en lui. Il eu chaud de nouveau, et l'image du Prince la veille lui revint en mémoire, son torse nu, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur sa peau humide… Il surprit son regard à descendre sur ce torse dont les muscles étaient faciles à deviner sous son pourpoint bleu nuit et sa chemise crème, puis plus bas, sur ses hanches, avant de glisser sur… Il s'arrêta net, et releva les yeux avec empressement, pour croiser ceux du Prince, plantés dans le siens, dont les pupilles dilatées le fixaient avec fougue. Le Roi se figea, comprenant que Caspian n'avait rien manqué de la façon dont il avait détaillé son corps. Il passa la main sur son cou, desserrant son col. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, ainsi entouré de toutes ces personnes, ainsi observé par le Prince dont le regard était voilé par quelque chose que Peter n'était pas sûr de savoir interpréter. Lorsque se fut au tour des yeux du Prince de descendre prestement sur son torse, avant de remonter capturer les sien, d'avantages voilés, un frisson s'empara de lui, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il sentit sa virilité durcir quelque peu. Désemparé, il reposa d'un mouvement brusque le verre qu'il tenait à la main, faisant sursauter une ou deux personnes. Le rouge aux joues, plus perdu qu'il l'était la veille, il se fraya un chemin parmi les convives avant de disparaître par la Grande Porte.

Avec empressement, il avança dans les couloirs glacés, cherchant à mètre le plus de distance entre le Bal et lui, et à calmer ce désir qui l'envahissait. Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées: il lui avait suffit de voir Caspian pour perdre toute contenance, pour que son corps réagisse une nouvelle fois ainsi. Il se trouvait pitoyable, d'avoir une telle réaction, d'être incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Mais qu'est qu'il lui prenait? Il s'agissait d'un autre homme, du Prince qui plus est!

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se maudire qu'une voix résonna derrière lui, trop familière.

\- Peter!

Le roi se figea et hésita un instant avant de se retourner pour croiser une troisième fois le regard de Caspian. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, alors qu'il observait le désir reprendre ses droits sur son corps encore une fois. Caspian avança vers lui, mais Peter n'eut pas la force de reculer. Tout d'un coup la tension fut palpable, fiévreuse, étincelle prête à s'enflammer. C'était trop tard pour nier, pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Tous deux le savaient. Il y avait cette étrange sensation, incontrôlable, doucereuse, laissant le corps de Peter en proie à une envie dévastatrice.

\- Peter, je…

Caspian suspendit sa phrase. Peter n'était pas sûr qu'elle ai réellement une suite. Il avait les lèvres sèches, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Avec tous les efforts du monde il parvint à laisser échapper, la voix rauque et embrumée de désir, telle une supplique:

\- Caspian…

Et en un clin d'œil le Prince fut sur ses lèvres, plaquant son corps contre le mur, collant son bassin au sien. Peter glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Caspian, avant de répondre au baiser avec ferveur, et de l'approfondir. Il s'y livra complètement, caressant de ses lèvres celles du Prince, mordant, laissant sa langue pénétrer sa bouche, alors que son sexe durcissait contre celui de Caspian, tout aussi dur.

Ses mains se saisirent de son pourpoint qu'il lui ôta, avant de passer sous sa chemise crème, d'agripper ses hanches, pour laisser l'empreinte de ses doigts sur la peau tannée du Prince. Qui fit de même avec le pourpoint rouge du Roi. Il n'en avaient que faire, de se trouver au milieu d'un couloir du château. L'envie était bien trop forte, bien trop pressante. Peter oublia que Caspian était un homme comme lui, qu'il n'avait jamais désiré ainsi une personne du même sexe. Il le voulait, tellement, viscéralement. Son corps n'avait jamais autant souhaité quelque chose qu'à cet instant.

Leurs chemises disparurent tout aussi vite, et leurs torses nus se touchèrent, brûlants. Les lèvres de Caspian descendirent sur la mâchoire de Peter, puis dans son cou. Il étouffa un gémissement avant de coller d'avantage le corps du Prince au sien. Il voulait sentir sa peau sur la sienne, être encore plus près de lui, le posséder entièrement. Alors les hanches de Caspian se mirent à onduler contre les siennes, faisant se toucher leurs virilités à travers leurs vêtements, créant une friction enivrante.

Peter n'avait jamais été aussi dur, son sexe en était douloureux. Il se saisit de l'attache du pantalon du Prince dans la volonté empressée de le défaire, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, et défit le pantalon du Roi avant de lui ôter, dévoilant ainsi sa virilité gorgée de sang, humide tant il était excité, dressée contre son ventre.

Lorsque Caspian y posa la main, un gémissement franchis la barrière des lèvres de Peter, enfiévré. Ce contact… il en avait rêvé, et à cet instant précis avait tant _besoin_ qu'il le touche, le caresse, qu'il était près à exploser.

Les lèvres du Prince passèrent de son cou à sa clavicule, puis à son torse, ses tétons qu'il mordilla, envoyant une nouvelle décharge dans le corps du Roi. Peter n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que Caspian s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'il se mis à genoux devant lui, que le Prince pris son sexe en bouche avant de commencer à le sucer. Il gémit, son soupir résonnant dans le couloir.

Caspian avait saisi ses hanches d'une main, l'autre masturbant le sexe de Peter en cadence avec les mouvements de sa bouche. Sa langue descendit le long de sa verge, avant de remonter sur l'extrémité, et de recommencer. Rien qu'à le voir faire, Peter allait jouir. Il renversa la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, alors qu'une de ses mains s'entremêla avec les mèches sombres de ses cheveux et que l'autre se posa sur son abdomen se soulevant dans un mouvement saccadé, caressant lui même sa peau. Son corps s'arqua contre la pierre, et ses gémissements emplirent le couloir alors que Caspian le reprenait en bouche, et accélérait ses mouvements.

Alors qu'il se savait proche, Peter attrapa le cou de Caspian pour le forcer à se relever, et joignis ses lèvres aux siennes, se goûtant sur la bouche du Prince. A son tour il défit le pantalon du jeune homme et le fit tomber au sol, avant de se saisir du sexe de Caspian pour le masturber. Il poussa un gémissement, et Peter inversa leurs positions, plaquant le Prince contre la surface froide du mur de pierre. Il saisit son propre sexe et se toucha en même temps qu'il touchait le prince, avant de coller leur virilités entre elles, et de bouger les hanches. Caspian haletais, laissant échapper soupirs après soupirs.

Soudain, Peter retourna Caspian contre le mur, sans cesser de le masturber, et se colla à son dos. Son sexe était toujours aussi dur contre les fesses du prince. Avec lenteur, il le fit glisser le long de son entrée, puis recommença. Les mains du Prince s'agrippèrent aux pierres, et il baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Caspian…

Le prince gémit à la nouvelle caresse du Roi.

\- Alors prend moi…

Cette supplique brûlante électrisa Peter, et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas jouir rien qu'en l'entendant. Ses doigts se glissèrent en lui, et Caspian gémit, ivre de désir. Il les remua, exerçant un lent va-et-vient, caressant toujours le sexe du Prince, puis les retira alors que Caspian gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il cessa par la même occasion de le toucher, et le Prince émit un grognement sourd.

Peter saisit son propre sexe, et le dirigea à l'entrée de Caspian. Il avait un besoin impérieux de le posséder, de le faire sien, de jouir en lui, enfoncé au plus profond de son intimité, de ses fesses musclées. Jamais il n'avait eu des pensées aussi indécentes. Il ne soupçonnait même pas l'ampleur de son désir pour Caspian jusqu'à ce soir.

Puis avec un soupir voluptueux, Peter s'enfonça en lui. Caspian émit un cri rauque au même moment, et Peter se mit à bouger, d'abord avec lenteur. Caspian était si serré autour de sa verge, si chaud… C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors, et il accéléra ses mouvements, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en lui.

Il se perdirent tous deux dans le plaisir envahissant leurs corps humides et fiévreux, faisant l'amour au milieu d'un couloir, incarnant l'indécence et la luxure même par leurs gémissements, leurs gestes.

Peter pris à nouveau le sexe du Prince en main pour le caresser, son autre main agrippant sa hanche. Il ne lui fallut plus que quelques mouvements pour atteindre le point de non-retour.

\- Caspian… Caspian je vais jouir…

Et dans un cri il se déversa en lui, qui jouit au même moment, déversant sa semence sur la main de Peter. L'orgasme les saisit avec fougue et ardeur, plus puissant que n'importe quel plaisir solitaire, les emportant dans une jouissance salvatrice.

Peter se retira de Caspian, qui se retourna pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser était chargé de ferveur, de désir.

Ils revêtirent tous deux leurs pantalons, leurs autres vêtements à la main, et prirent la direction des appartements du roi. Si tôt Peter eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se retourna vers Caspian, assis au bord du lit, le torse transpirant et les joues rougies. Le Prince se leva pour l'embrasser, l'entraînant vers le lit avant de se positionner au dessus du Roi, et de l'embrasser encore.

Il devait être près d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils s'endormirent enfin, nus sous les couvertures légères, les cheveux collant à leur front trempé et le souvenir d'un gémissement sur leurs lèvres gonflées par les baisers.

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'hésite à écrire une troisième chapitre finalement, avec leur réaction au réveil, puis la réaction de Susan qui les aura vu partir, et un dénouement concret... Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Un petit review me ferait énormément plaisir!_

 _Bisous_

 _Missfleurdelune_


End file.
